More Fun Comics Vol 1 55
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Simmons Locations: * Cliffland, New Jersey | Writer3_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Stolen Pearls" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer5_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler5_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker5_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle5 = Lt. Bob Neal: "The Magnetic Mines" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker6_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer6_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle6 = Dr. Fate: "The Menace of Wotan" | Synopsis6 = The evil Wotan attempts to murder Inza in an effort to eliminate Dr. Fate. Having saved Inza, Fate takes her along to confront Wotan, who takes the advantage of Inza's presence to get the upper hand against Fate. In a moment of distraction, Fate attacks Wotan and seemingly kills him when he is tossed outside of a tall building. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * * * | Writer7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker7_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "The Society of Assassins, Part 3" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonists: * ** Grand Assassin Other Characters: * Joyce Allen * Mr. Allen Locations: * , , 1940 Vehicles: * Desmo's pontoon fighter-plane * Assassin fighter-plane * American passenger liner | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker14_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle14 = Radio Squad: "The Death-Threats" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer23_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler23_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker23_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle23 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Death Stalks the Campus" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer24_1 = John Lehti | Penciler24_1 = John Lehti | Inker24_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle24 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Wolf Master" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk | Writer25_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler25_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker25_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle25 = Bulldog Martin: "Murder Mystery" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Last issue for Bulldog Martin. ** Ever since Martin obtained invisibility pills in , he has used them in every story, essentially becoming a superhero (but without a costume or alias). As such, he is one of the few Golden Age DC superheroes to have not been revisited in the Silver or Modern eras. * This month Captain Desmo continues to fight the . ** Elsewhere in DC Comics, this same month, Hawkman is battling the . ** Last issue's episode was set in , India, and no mention is made of any travel, but now everybody is in , Algeria. * Doctor Fate ** "The Menace of Wotan" was reprinted in . ** Although Doctor Fate first appears in this issue, his origin is not revealed until . * The Spectre: ** "Zor" was reprinted in DC 100-Page Super Spectacular #6, and . ** By the end of this issue's "Spectre" story, Clarice Winston has been shot once and kidnapped thrice. ** In this issue's story, a third conversation takes place between The Voice and the Spectre, in which the Spectre learns how to track down evil spirits across the dimensions. ** Newly-displayed Spectral Powers also include mind-reading, size-changing, and inflicting paralysis. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Brand New Gun" (text story), by Brittin Quigley ** "Rex" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel